Snow Queen
by Sonny619
Summary: John Cena has been kidnap by the Snow Queen, who plan to turn the world into winter forever, Louise must travel through all four seasons to save him before it too late.
1. Chapter 1: The Snow Queen

**The Snow Queen**

My Name is Louise and I'm going to tell you one of my Adventures. It started two years ago, two days after my good friend Kristy pass away.

**4th Dec 2010**

My Best friend Danielle saw me sitting on a car in the parking lot in a cold night and she came towards to me to find out what wrong with me.

**Danielle** - Hey Lou, what is it, what wrong?

**Louise** - It's. Kristy...she's gone.

**Danielle** - What do you mean gone.

**Louise** - She's...Dead.

**Danielle** - "What" no. not Kristy.

We try not to get in tears, but we were strong for her, then it started to snow.

**Louise** - Oh great, snow came early this year.

**Danielle** - Yeah, come on lets get inside and get warm.

Just then I turn around and I think I saw a women in white and then she was gone.

**Louise** - That's weird...

**2 Years Later**

I forget what I saw that day and focus on the future. Now we try to keep this arena and us warm from this terrible Winter.

**Louise** - Hey Zack can you get me a hand with this.

**Zack** - Sure Lou..Ok.. And…oh…oops

**Louise** - Easy Broski

Zack - Sorry, my bad.

**Louise** - Careful, we need heat, this winter is getting bad and we need to keep this arena and us warm.

Just then CM Punk came in, cover in snow and wet.

**CM Punk** - you think it's bad, it's just got worst.

**Zack** - What do you mean.

**CM Punk** - I mean, there's a snow storm coming.

**Louise** - "What" oh this can't be good.

We run towards the parking lot and saw the snow storm.

**Louise** - Oh My God, now this winter is getting worst.

**Zack** - Yeah, hey where's Cena.

Just then my good friend John Cena (he's like a brother to me) came in so cold, but just in time.

**Cena** - Man, this storm is getting strong, can I get a little Help on the door.

**Louise**- I'm on it C.

As we try to close the door, Cena saw something outside, it looks like a women in white.

**Cena** - "What the" who are you?

**Women** - _Come with me, you have something of mine._

**Cena** - What are you taking about…Ow!

Then Cena fell to the floor in pain.

**Louise** - "CENA" oh my god, are you ok, what's wrong?

**Cena** - "Ow" it's my eye, it's hurt.

**Louise** - Is it a snowflake, let me see.

**Cena** - "No" it's fine and don't touch me, I'm just going to see a doctor.

**CM Punk** - What was that about.

**Louise** - I don't know, but I going to find out.

So I follow Cena without him knowing, he pass Randy and Sheamus.

**Randy** - Hey Cena, how are you feeling

Then he push them away.

**Cena** - Not now, I'm in a hurry.

I was shock of what he did.

**Sheamus** - What his problem?

**Louise** - That's not Cena, something wrong with him.

**Randy** - I hope you find out.

**Louise** - I'm going to.

I keep follow him, then he went into a room but not the first aid room, then I heard him talking to someone.

**Cena** - Wow, it was you that I saw.

**Women** - Yes, I am.

**Cena** - You look so Beautiful.

**Women **- Why Thank you, you got lovely eyes.

**Louise** - What the heck, who is he talking to.

So I take a peek to the door to see what going on in there.

**Louise** - "What" no way" it can't be, it's her.

It was that women in white that I saw 2 years ago.

**Louise** - What is she doing here and what does she want with Cena.

Without them knowing I took a picture of her on my phone, then I saw a shocking moment.

**Cena** - so why are you here

**Women** - I told you, I want you to come me.

**Cena** - yeah, but why you want me to come with you.

**Women** - You have something of mine and I will get back soon.

**Cena** - What do you mean I have something of you…

Then Cena getting in pain again but this time it his heart.

**Cena** - My heart, what happen… to me.

**Women** - Don't worry, everything will alright.

**Louise** - Oh I don't think so missy.

So I kick the door down, but just when I about to get in, the women zap me and I crash to the wall. Zack, Punk, Randy and Sheamus heard it.

**Zack** - What was that?

**Randy** - It came from over there.

**Sheamus** - Hey is that where Louise and Cena is.

**CM Punk** - Oh no we need to get there "NOW"

Cena move in pain and was shock what happen to me.

**Cena** - "LOUISE" No, what have you done with her…

Then he collapse to the floor.

I open my eyes but I didn't stay awake for long, then I saw Cena on floor not moving.

**Louise** - Cena…what have you done with him… and who are… you women?

**Women** - Who am I, Who am I? I'm the Snow Queen, your friend have something of mine and I'm keeping him till he get it back to me.

Then she use her magic to make a blizzards to make her and Cena disappear.

**Louise** - No... wait... come back... Cena...

But it was too late The Snow Queen gone with Cena and I was knock conscious, then the others found me.

**Sheamus** - Oh my god,

**CM Punk** - "LOUISE" can you hear us, please wake up.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spring Season

**1 hour later**

Zack & CM Punk take me to the first Aid room, but I haven't awake yet.

**CM Punk** - Lou, Louise can you hear me.

They were worried about me.

**Zack** - Is she going to be ok

**CM Punk** - I don't know but… wait she coming round.

I finally woke up but still a little hurt on my head.

**Louise** - Punk… Zack.. Ow! My head.

**CM Punk** - How you feeling champ.

**Louise** - I'm ok but my head still hurt, where am I?

**Zack** - Your in the first aid room, do you remember what happen.

**Louise** - Yeah, the last thing I remember was…

Just then I'm getting a flashback of what happen before I was knock out.

**Louise** - Oh my god, CENA, Cena has been taking by the Snow Queen.

Zack and Punk got confused of what I said.

**CM Punk & Zack** - The Snow "WHAT"

**Louise** - Snow Queen, look I got a picture of her in my phone, see.

I show them the picture and they were shock.

**Zack** - "Whoa" she real, she white and she's SIIICCCCKKKK.

**CM Punk & Louise** - Not helping Ryder.

**Zack** - Sorry.

**CM Punk** - Ok so what does she want Cena for.

**Louise** - I don't know, but she said that he had something of hers.

**Zack** - "Oh" speaking of something, I think this must be yours Lou.

I was surprise of what Zack was holding.

**Louise** - My Flower necklace, thanks Broski.

**CM Punk** - That's beautiful, how did you get that.

**Louise** - It was a birthday present from Kristy.

**CM Punk** - Oh I'm so sorry.

**Louise** - It's ok, I like to remember her.

**Zack** - We should go and let you rest.

**Louise** - Ok, but don't tell Randy and Sheamus about this, I want to tell them myself.

**CM Punk** - Ok, get some rest.

**Louise** - Ok, see ya guys later.

As they left the room, I look up the sky to see the stars while holding my necklace.

**Louise** - Kristy, please help me find Cena.

Meanwhile somewhere in the sky, the Snow Queen is riding on her sleigh with Cena, who still unconscious, heading to her palaces.

Back at the arena, I couldn't sleep, I keep thinking of where is Cena is.

**Louise** - That's It, I'm going to find him.

So I got out of bed, got change, left Punk and Zack a note and hit the road. First I walk towards a bridge and found something.

**Louise - **Oh My God, Cena's dog tag.

I run towards the tag and pick it up.

**Louise - **Oh Cena, I will find yo..u.

Just then a huge wild blew me off the bridge and fell into the river.

**Cena - **Where… Where am I.

Cena woke up and found himself in a cold room cover in snow and ice.

**Cena** - What is this place.

**Snow Queen **- Home, this is home.

Cena turn around and saw the Snow Queen in a beautiful snowy gown.

**Cena** - This is where you live, it's freezing, what are you?

**Snow Queen **- I am the Snow Queen, I'm Winter.

**Cena** - "What", you control Winter.

**Snow Queen **- Of course, also this is your home too.

**Cena** - "What", no way, I can't stay here and you can't make me.

**Snow Queen **- Then I suppose you die.

**The Spring Season**

Somewhere far away from home, there was a beautiful kingdom, with lots of beautiful bright colourful flowers somewhere in the garden a young girl, who is the princess of spring was picking some flowers until she found me in the river.

**Princess** - Oh My God, Guards, Guards Help.

She shouted the guards really loud and they came.

**Guard 1 **- What wrong your Highness.

**Princess** - There's a girl in the river, please help her.

**Guard 2 **- As you wish your highness.

As they head to the river, they got me out and tried to wake me up.

**Princess** - Oh please wake up, please your not dead, wake up please for me.

Then I finally wake up coughing off water.

**Louise** - Oh…what…happen…where…am…I.

**Princess** - It's ok, your safe, your at my kingdom, come lets get you inside and dry.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Zack knock the first aid door to see how I'm doing, but he doesn't know that I was gone.

**Zack** - Lou… are you ok in there…Louise, where is she, "What this"

He found the note I wrote and read it.

_**Dear Zack and Punk**_

_**When you read this, I'll be already gone, but don't try to find me, because I will not rest and stop till I find Cena and bring him home. It will be hard and it's a long journey but I will find the Snow Queen and get Cena back, I'll be ok and safe**_

_**Wish me luck**_

_**Louise**_

_**Xx**_

**Zack - **Oh My God, "PUNK" "PUNK"

**CM Punk - **What, what is it.

**Zack** - Louise is gone, she left to find Cena.

**CM Punk **- "WHAT" where she heading.

**Zack** - I don't know, but I think now we should tell Randy and Sheamus about this.

**CM Punk **- Good Idea, lets go.

Back at the spring palace, I woke up in a bedroom.

**Louise - **Where am I, how did I get here.

**Princess - **My Guards save you, how are you feeling now.

**Louise - **Ok… well thank you for saving me but I need to… hey those roses, they remind me of friend of mine.

Somehow they were talking, like they tried to tell me something.

**Rose 1 - **_Louise..Louise _

**Rose 2 - **_Cena alive_

**Rose 3 -** _We know where he is._

**Princess - **Do they remind you of a boy.

**Louise - **Yes, yes they do.

The Princess use her magic to send the roses away.

**Princess - **Get out of here.

**Louise - **Man, It's hard to remember.

**Princess - **It's ok, now get some sleep, you need this rest.

**Louise - **ok…

So I sleep all day, but somehow I can't dream about Cena.

Meanwhile at the Snow Queen's Palace, Cena tried to keep himself warm while he was doing ice fishing, The Snow Queen was at her room sleeping but Cena thinks she watching him.

**Cena - **I know your not sleeping, someone will find me and I'll get out of here somehow.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Zack and CM Punk found Randy and Sheamus and told what happened so far.

**Randy - **"WHAT" are you saying that Cena is taking by a women that control winter and Louise is somewhere out there to him.

**Zack & Punk - **Yeah!

**Sheamus - **So this Snow Queen said that Cena has something of hers.

**CM Punk - **Yeah, but we don't know what is.

**Zack - **Wait a minute, I think I know what…

Then Zack getting a flashback of what happen that night.

**Zack - **"HIS EYE" his eye the answer.

**Sheamus - **What do you mean.

**Zack - **Look, Cena got hurt at that snowstorm, he said he got something in his eye but he didn't say what it was.

**Randy - **So the thing that the Snow Queen looking for is in Cena's eye.

**Zack - **Yeah and I'll bet she'll do anything to get it out.

**Sheamus - **Oh My God!

**CM Punk - **Oh I hope Louise finds him before it too late.

Meanwhile back in the kingdom, I was at the garden picking some flowers for the princess, just then I hear something familiar.

**Rose - **_Louise… Louise come closer._

**Louise - **It's you again, where are you

**Rose - **_Keep going your almost there._

I finally saw the rose, but when I touch it I'm getting lots of flashbacks of Cena, then I let go of the rose.

**Louise -** Oh my god, I remember "CENA" I been here for 2 days and she made me forget.

Then I asked the rose some question.

**Louise - **Ok first, is Cena alive.

**Rose - **_Yes he still alive._

**Louise - **Do you know where he is

**Rose - **_He been taking to the Snow Queen's palace._

**Louise - **Ok, so how do I get there.

**Rose - **_You must pass through each season before you can reach her._

**Louise - **What if I can't make it or stop her.

**Rose - **_If you don't reach her before the winter over, Cena will die there too._

**Louise - **"NO" I won't let that happen.

Without me knowing my necklace glow, then the roses were gone, I ran to the gate, until the princess caught me.

**Princess - **So your going to walk out, into the darkest of the forest on your own, a little girl with no food.

**Louise - **I'm not a little girl, I'm 24 years old and I don't belong here you know that, you can't keep me here let me go.

**Princess - **What are you going to do when you find the Snow Queen you can't defeat her It's hopeless.

**Louise - **Oh how do you know.

**Princess - **Because… because she my sister, It true Louise and I know how cold and evil she is.

**Louise - **How hopeless it is I must find Cena.

**Princess - **Why is he Imported.

**Louise - **He made me wanna live again.

**Princess - **Remember how I save you, never underestemate the power of a kiss.

**Louise - **I'll remember that.

So I finally left the Palace and head into the forest, back at the Snow Queen's palace, Cena try to find a way to escape.

**Cena - **There gonna be someway to get out of here.

As he keep searching for a way out, I been walking in the forest for a hour, as I rest for a minute, just then I hear something, gun shots, lots of soldiers shooting their guns to me.

**Louise - **Oh that's not good.

I run fast as I can even when I did that big jump down the hill, back at the palace Cena finally found something a rope.

**Cena - **Gotha, I hope it's strong enough.

He climb to the second floor try to find a way out until he went into the Snow Queen's room, she really was asleep but he didn't't stay, as he continue his search Cena got attack by a Polar Bear and was knock out.

Back at the forest I finally lost the soldiers and catch my breath, then I her someone shouting.

**Boy **-"Hey" is anybody here.

**Louise** - Who's there and where are you.

**Boy **- Up here silly.

So I look up and saw a young boy up in a tree.

**Louise** - What are you doing up there.

**Boy** - Looking for home.

**Louise** - Are you lost.

**Boy** - Lost no.

**Louise** - Are you sure

**Boy** - Well… alright you got me, I am lost.

**Louise** - How about you come down and I'll help you find your way back home.

**Boy** - You really want to help me.

**Louise** - Yeah, I love helping people, even kids.

So the boy climb down off the tree.

**Boy** - Oh by the way, the name Flynn, Flynn Jones.

**Louise **- Well it very nice to meet you Flynn, I'm Louise, now let's get out of this forest and get you home.

**Flynn** - Great, so what are you doing here, are you lost too.

**Louise** - What no, I'm on a Journey to find my friend.

**Flynn** - For a visit.

**Louise** - No, a rescue mission, he been taking by the Snow Queen.

**Flynn** - "What" the Snow Queen, my sister knows her.

**Louise** - She does.

**Flynn** - Yeah, look here it is.

**Louise** - "Whoa" that's your house.

**Flynn** - Yeah, come on you will love my sister and she'll help you find your friend.

Meanwhile back at the Snow Queen's palace, Cena was back at the ground floor.

**Cena** - Ow! My head, ho… how did I got back here.

**Snow Queen **- My Polar Bear drag you back here.

**Cena** - Wait a minute, you let that bear attack me, that's it I can't it anymore you can't keep me here forever.

**Snow Queen **- Oh I can Cena and I will.

Then She quick turn Cena's hand into ice.

**Cena **- ahh, stop it, it hurts, look I'm sorry what I said, please stop.

**Snow Queen **- Good, I'm going away for while and that mirror must be finish when I come back, do you understand.

**Cena** - Yes I… understand.

**Snow Queen **- Good boy, but if you try to escape again, you'll die.

As the Snow Queen left, Cena lied to the ground scared and in tears.

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl._

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,_  
_No promises._  
_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

_Here tonight_

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love._  
_Everytime you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high_  
_I don't want to let go, girl._  
_I just need you you to know girl._

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,_  
_No promises._  
_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

_I don't want to run away, I want to stay forever, thru Time and Time.._  
_No promises_

_I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone_  
_No Promises_  
_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love_

_No promises_

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,_  
_No promises._  
_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,_  
_No promises._  
_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_  
_Here tonight._

**Cena**_ - _(in tears) Please someone save me.

Back at the arena, CM Punk has been in my locker room ever since I left, he been looking all of my stuffs, like old pictures of me, some of my design sketches and my school and college awards.

**CM Punk **- Kristy you got a amazing friend.


	3. Chapter 3: The Summer Season

**The Summer Season**

Flynn and I are finally arrive at his house, it's also a summer dance camp.

**Louise** - "WOW" now that's what I'm talking about.

Then Flynn saw his sister and run to her.

**Flynn** - Hey CeCe, I'm back.

**CeCe** - "FLYNN" oh thankgoodness you ok, how did you get back here.

**Flynn** - I got help with my new friend.

**Louise** - Hi, I'm Louise.

**CeCe** - Hi I'm CeCe and this is my BFF Rocky.

**Rocky** - Hey Hey Hey.

Just then 2 mean teenagers bump into them.

**Gunther** - Out of our way baybee.

**Tinka** - 2 amazing dancers are here.

**Rocky** - "Oh No"

**CeCe** - Here we go again.

**Gunther - **Hello People I'm Gunther.

**Tinka** - And I'm Tinka.

**Both** - And we are the Hessenheffer.

**Louise** - Boy, and I thought John Laurinaitis was worst.

**CeCe** - Forget them, so what were you doing at the forest before you found Flynn.

**Louise** - I'm on a mission to find my friend, he been taking by the Snow Queen.

**Rocky** - Wait "WHAT" did you said the Snow Queen.

**Louise** - Yeah, Flynn said that you know her.

**CeCe** - yes I do, she my cousin, and, I can't believe that I'm going to say this, we will help you get to your friend.

**Louise** - You will.

**Flynn** - You will.

**Rocky** - We will.

**CeCe** - Yes we will, because we have a map that might help you get to her palace.

**Louise** - Great, so where's this map.

**Gunther** - Looking for this.

We turn around and saw that Gunther and Tinka have the map.

**CeCe** - Hey we need that map, give it back.

**Tinka** - Really well too bad, if you want it back you have to beat us in a dance off.

**CeCe** - There's no way that we will...

**Louise** - Your on.

**CeCe, Rocky & Flynn** - "WHAT"

**Rocky** - Are you sure you want to do this.

**Louise** - I'm sure, the only way to get that map and get to my friend, I must beat Gunt Gunt and Tinkerbell, see you in the dancefloor Baybees.

**CeCe** - "WOW"

**Rocky** - I really like this Girl.

Back at the palaces, while doing ice fishing the polar bear has been watching Cena to make sure he doesn't gets away again, when he saw him try to fix the mirror, he saw him look sad, so he did something nice for him, he give him his fish.

**Cena** - "What" you give it to me, but Why?

**Polar** - You need it more than I do.

**Cena** - Thanks, why are you benn nice to me.

**Polar** - Because I think you need a friend right now.

Meanwhile back at the summer camp, I was getting ready for the dance off, then someone knock on my door.

**Louise** - Come In.

**Flynn** - Hey are you ready.

**Louise** - Yeah, I'm always ready.

**Flynn** - Mind I asks where did you get that.

Flynn saw my flower neckleace.

**Louise** - Oh it was a present from a friend, that I lost 2 years ago.

**Flynn** - Oh I'm sorry.

**Louise** - It's ok, no matter where I go or what I do, I remember her every day.

Then Rocky and CeCe came in to tell me that...

**CeCe** - It's time.

**Rocky **- Good Luck.

**Flynn** - Do it for your friend.

**Louise** - Thanks. Right time to go to work.

Both myself and The Hessenheffer enter the dance floor, before we start, we had some final words to say.

**Gunther** - What's the Point of you doing this.

**Tinka** - yeah we know that we're going to win and you are going to lose.

**Louise** - Oh really, well a old friend told me that it's doesn't matter what you think, unless you hear these words.

**Gunther** - And what would be these words be.

**Louise** - JUST BRING IT, baybee.

**Flynn** - Burn.

**Tinka** - You be sorry, by saying that.

**Louise** - Oh yeah, less talk, lets just dance.

So the music start I did a little then I let the Hessenheffer go first.

**Gunther** - _Are you sure that you're up for this? Do you think that you can handle it? It's complicated You might get fustrated._

**Tinka** - _We got the moves that you never seen Let me show you just what I mean There's really no chance That you can do our dance._

Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No

Try to keep up  
Try to keep up  
Yeah

Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No

(Oh no, uhum, uhum)  
(Oh no, show me what you got)

Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me (Dance me)  
Dance me if you can

Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me (Dance me)  
Dance me if you can

**Louise **- Not bad, for Lady GaGa's helpers.

**Gunther** - Oh really, let see what you got.

**Louise** - Oh you so ask for this. _I know you think that you're in control But watch and learn 'Cause this is how I roll Work it just like this Let's see you trying to do that, What's the matter? Can't you figure it out? 'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt There's really no chance That you can do our dance._

_Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No_

Try to keep up  
Try to keep up  
Yeah

Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No

(oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon)  
(Yeah, yeah, show me what you got)

Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me (Dance me)  
Dance me if you can

(Oh yeah)

Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me (Dance me)  
Dance me if you can (Yeah)

**Louise** - Champ still got it.

**CeCe** - "WHOA" She...

**Flynn** - I know...

**Gunther** - _Is that the best that you can do?_

**Tinka** - _You gonna have to try much harder._

**Louise** - _Now's the time to make your move, You now..._

_Hey, hey, get ready  
Hey, hey, let's go._

The Dance off continue and everyone was shock of what they saw.

**Rocky** - "Wow" That girl got some moves.

**Louise** - Right, now time for the finally.

_Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me (Dance me)  
Dance me if you can_

Get together or fall apart  
If you think it'ss not that hard  
Then dance me (Dance)  
Dance me if you can (Oh)

Everybody wants to win (Wants to win)  
If you think that you can handle it  
Then dance me (Hey)  
Dance me if you can (Hey, Yeah)

I carnwheel towards Gunther and kick the map off his hand.

**The Hessenheffer** - "HEY"

Then I did a backfilp and catch the map.

_Never easy,  
That's the way (That's the way)  
If you think you got what it takes  
Then dance me (OH)  
Dance me if you can (Dance me if you can)_

**Louise** - Just like I said Champ still got it, and I win.

Everyone cheer and happy that I won.

**CeCe** - "Wow" I can't believe that you did it.

**Rocky** - Yeah, I never see those moves like that before.

**Louise** - Thanks, for all your help, now I need to continue with my mission.

**Rocky** - Yeah, your friend is waiting for you.

**CeCe** - I hope you find him.

**Louise** - Yeah me too.

As I was about to leave Flynn ask me one more Question.

**Flynn** - Oh by the way I need to ask, when you told me about your other friend, the one you lost, you forgot to tell me the name.

**Louise** - Kristy... Her name is Kristy, again thanks for everything well goodbye and wish me luck.

After everyone wave me goodbye I left the camp and head back into the forest. Gunther and Tinka watch me go in shame.

**Gunther** - I'm Gunther

**Tinka **- And I'm Tinka

**Both** - And we are Losers.

Just then the phone ring.

**Flynn**- I'LL GET IT MUM!, Hello oh hi mum you won't believe what happen today.


	4. Chapter 4: The Autumn Season Part 1

Meanwhile back at the arena WWE Diva Kaitlyn was heading to her locker room while she was sing her theme song.

**Kaitlyn** - So why don't you spin the bottle? Spin it right around, but aim it towards me now Yeah, why don't you come and spin the bottle? Push it one degree, so it will point at me 'Cause I just want to be your supermodel Eh, be your supermodel, eh, be your supermodel.

Then she found something on the floor.

**Kaitlyn** - What this, a book, has anyone left this book, anyone, no well lets take a little peek.

As she open it, lots of magic appear, then she close it.

**Kaitlyn** - "Whoa" what kind of book is this.

**Randy** - Was that magic.

Kaitlyn turn around and saw Randy Orton.

**Kaitlyn** - I think it might be magic.

They look at the book again and saw the pictures move, then Randy was shock when he saw the Snow Queen in it.

**Randy** - Hey that's the Snow Queen.

**Kaitlyn** - What do you know about her.

**Randy** - All I know is, that she hold Cena hostage in her palace and she want something from his eye and Louise is somewhere to find them.

**Kaitlyn** - Oh My God!

**Randy** - We need to let the others know right now.

**Kaitlyn** - Agree lets go.

Meanwhile at the forest, I stop running, then I check the map.

**Louise** - Ok, I just left summer, then I need to head into...

Just then I hear someting, something was coming and it's not good.

**Louise** - Isn't me or that I might walk into a...

Then a rope caught my angle and I got hang upside down.

**Louise** - "Trap" sweet niblets, can't this get any worst.

Just then Robbers came from the trees and point their swords at me.

**Louise** - I have to say it.

**Robber 1** - Who are you... thing?

**Louise** - "What" have you ever see a girl before.

**Robber 2** - What's that on your neck?

They saw my neckleace and took it off my neck.

**Louise** - "Hey" give it back.

**Robber 1** - Boss, you better take a look at this.

Then the Autumn Robber came and take a close look at me.

**Autumn Robber** - What are you doing in my forest.

**Louise** - "Ah" I got lost.

Just then Her Daughter, Robber Girl came and took the map from my hands.

**Louise** - "Hey" give it back that's mine.

**Robber Girl** - Not anymore, It's mine, now what's in this map, "What" why are you heading the Snow Queen's Palace.

**Louise** - What makes you think that I'm heading there, Now would you please cut me down.

**Robber Girl** - Ok

So she did and I fell to the ground.

**Louise** - "Ow" Gently, Now would you please give me the map and my neckleace back and let me through I'm in a hurry here.

**The Autumn Season**

But they didn't argeed of what i said, so they took me to their camp and throw me into their cells.

**Louise** - You can't, You can't do this to me.

**Robber Girl** - Oh yeah, watch me.

**Louise** - Ok Ok, the truth is, I am heading to the Snow Queen's Palace.

**Robber Girl** - What must you think that you might take her on.

**Louise** - She got my friend, I have to find Cena.

**Robber Girl** - The boy, who left you.

**Louise** - He didn't left me, he was taking.

**Robber Girl** - Why do you care about him?

**Louise** - Because I never give up on him.

**Robber Girl** - oh that so sweet, well too bad, your going to stay here until you become one of us.

As she left, I got so angry, I throw a rock to the gate.

**Louise** - "YOUR JUST LIKE LESNAR, ONLY CARE WHAT YOU WANT, I'm not giving up, It's not too late, It's not too late, It's not too late, _Here I am, Feels like the walls are closing in, Once again it's time to face it and be strong, I wanna do the right thing now, I know it's up to me some how I've lost my way. If I could take it all back I would now, I never meant to let you all down, And now I've got to try to turn it all around, And figure out how to fix this, I know there's a way so I promise, I'm gonna clean up the mess I made,  
Maybe It's not to late._

**CM Punk** - _I'm gonna find the strength, To be the one who that holds it all together, Show you that I'm sorry, But I know that we can make it better. If I could take it all back I would now, I never meant to let you all down, And now I've got to try to turn it all around. _

**Louise **- _And figure out how to fix this, I know there's a way so I promise._

**CM Punk** - _I'm gonna clean up the mess I made, Maybe It's not to late._

**Louise** - _Maybe it's not to late oh yeah._


	5. Chapter 5: The Autumn Season Part 2

Meanwhile back at the Snow Queen's Palaces, while Cena was still working on the mirror, his mermories of me started to fade away all he see is the Snow Queen, as he working, the Snow Queen has been watching him.

**Snow Queen** - He really the one to do it.

Back at the Autumn camp, morning came and I was alsleep, until the Autumn Robber throw a bucket of cold water at me now I'm awake cold and wet.

**Louise** - "Really" what was that for.

**Autumn Robber** - There's magic in this and I wanna know about it.

She was holding my neckleace in her hand.

**Louise** - It was a gift from my friend and now It's mine.

**Autumn Robber** - "It's mine"

**Louise** - You got it, but it's not yours and it never will be.

**Autumn Robber** - Is that so!

**Louise** - It's the only thing to remember her, she dead, so I think you should give it back to me.

**Autumn Robber** - People die, all the time, they blazes red if they gonna live forever, but they all fall sonner or later, there's nothing you can do about it, people don't just come back beacause we want to, even I can't stop the leaves from falling.

**Louise** - I know she won't come back, but I just wanna keep a piece of her.

**Autumn Robber** -There's heat in this neckleace, that what she fears your know.

**Louise** - "What who fears"?

**Autumn Robber** - The one you want to see, the one who got your man.

**Louise** - Do you know her.

**Autumn Robber **- Know her, she my sister.

**Louise** - But... she a Queen.

**Autumn Robber** - And I'm just a robber, well it shouldn't be like that, shouldn't, is it right, of coruge is isn't it, she getting too powerful.

**Louise** - I know.

**Autumn Robber** - She need to be taking down.

**Louise** - But your daughter said I wasn't strong enough.

**Autumn Robber** - What she know.

**Louise** - Will you let me go, will you let me go find her so I'll go save Cena.

**Autumn Robber** - You no theat to her, but she will never forgive me.

**Louise** - Who the Robber Girl, of coruge she will, your her mother.

**Autumn Robber** - Do you think girls forgive their mother of coruge not.

Then she throw my neckleace to me, then she left. I got my neckleace back and put it on.

**Louise** - Please help me kirsty, Please help me to find Cena and get him back... Please.

Meanwhile back at the arena CM Punk was still in my locker room, he listening the radio if there any news of me, but nothing, then it started to play a music.

**Radio** - Now on Radio 1, from the smash hit No1 Musical Les Miserables it's On My Own.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_  
_All the lights are misty in the river_  
_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_  
_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_  
_And I know it's only in my mind_  
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_  
_And although I know that he is blind_  
_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone_  
_The river's just a river_  
_Without him_  
_The world around me changes_  
_The trees are bare and everywhere_  
_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_  
_But every day I'm learning_  
_All my life_  
_I've only been pretending_  
_Without me_  
_His world would go on turning_  
_A world that's full of happiness_  
_That I have never known_

_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_But only on my own_

**CM Punk** - Please... come home Louise.

Then Zack Ryder came in.

**Zack** - Punk we some information about the Snow Queen.

**CM Punk** - "What" well what are we standing here for come on.


End file.
